Darkness vs Water
by KitzaKatza
Summary: A lovely yaoi zexionXdemyx love story. Demyx broke up with Zexion and wants him back...


This is a sort of angst/romantic fanfiction. (YAY EMO KIDS! XD) It stars the lovely and awesome-haired Zexion and Demyx, the big silly oaf. This has been pulled from a true story, with some minor alterations… with a better ending. ' There is a new side seen to Demyx, he's very insecure and distant. Zexion starts to come out of his shell.

I don't own them or KHII, but if I did, there would be SOOO much lemon. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAARRRGH!!!!", Zexion yells at his computer, "You stupid, stupid boy!" He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. Demyx, his ex-boyfriend, was trying to get him back again using IM. Zexion thought that Demyx was sort of a lost cause, but he loved him too much to truly let go. Demyx had broken up with him two weeks ago. Zexion had been torn up inside, wishing everyday that things were different and that he hadn't lost the love of his life.

WateryDeep: Please, Zexy. I still want you. I love you so much.

DarknessxRising: Dem, no. You broke up with me. You didn't even tell me why. You just freaked out and did it. I begged you not to, but you didn't want to communicate. You never even attempt to communicate.

WateryDeep: Zexy, baby, come on. I know you miss us. ;-)

DarknessxRising: Yes, but it doesn't change that you are always doing some sports or music thing. This has just torn me apart. You keep trying to get me back, but you still don't have any time to be with me.

At this point, Zexion is in tears. Demyx is stressing out, almost pulling out his hair. _Why on earth is he so stubborn_, Demyx asked himself. Demyx had never stopped thinking about his slate-haired lover since they broke up. Zexy had just gotten too close, too soon for him, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Unfortunately, he knew what he had to do to get his Zexy back.

WateryDeep: Look, Zexy. I have something to say. We went too fast in a short amount of time. I love you so much and I don't want to be without you. You mean so much and I could never truly express it.

DarknessxRising: Wow, Dem. I just…I don't know what to say. I'm so happy that you're coming clean to me about how you feel. But how can I be sure that you won't leave me again?

WateryDeep: I swear on my sitar that I won't leave you ever again.

DarknessxRising: How do I know that?

WateryDeep: Open the door to your apartment.

DarknessxRising: What?

WateryDeep: Just do it. For me, please.

DarknessxRising: Oh, alright.

Zexion gets up from his computer chair and stretches out his legs. He walks to the other side of his ridiculously tiny apartment and opens the door. He gasps at the sight of his Demyx standing in his doorway. Demyx was there with his slim fitting jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Demyx pulls out a single red rose and hands it to a stunned Zexion. Zexion was just standing there in boxers. Demyx pulls Zexion towards him and wraps his arms around Zexion's waist. Zexion bit his lower lip when he felt his thighs touch Demyx's jeans. When Zexion let out a little moan and bit his lower lip, Demyx just smiled. "Take me back, Zexy", Demyx cooed, "I want to make you happy again." "I-I-I don't know Dem.", Zexion sputtered. Demyx knew how he tortured his ex-lover, so he shifted his hips a little. Zexion gasped and he turned pink. "Come on, baby. Let me help you make your decision.", Demyx whispered in his ear. He kissed right under Zexion's jaw, "I love you." "Oh, Dem. I love you too." "There's a boy. Now come with me, I'll fix what's broken." Demyx kissed Zexion's chest, above the heart. "Oh man, Dem. You know exactly what to do to…" Demyx had picked him up, wrapped Zexion's legs around his waist, and kissed him.

Demyx plopped him down on the couch and pulled off his jacket and shirt. Zexion took in the chiseled man above him. "Um, wow, Dem.", Zexion gasped. "Yeah, I've been working out a lot since I've quit the football team and my band." Zexion gaped, "You what?" "Yup, I quit because I wanted to make lots of time for my Zexy." Zexion blushed and smiled. Demyx kissed Zexion's chest and licked his stomach. "I'm just not sure…", Zexion started to say until Demyx kissed him. "Oh, shut it. I'm going to prove how much I _need_ you.", Demyx pouted. Zexion caved in and said, "Ok, another chance but that's it." "That's my Zexy.", Demyx cooed. Zexion sat up, smiled and kissed him, "Oh, shut it." Demyx chuckled at his lover's retort and went back to kissing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEEEEE! My first ever fanfic is DONE! I hope you all thought it was good. I know it was short, but its MY story! muahahaha

Teenage Kicks


End file.
